


What a Crazy Coincidence

by Sherlocksbeehive



Series: The Name On My Wrist [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, Soulmates, mentions of dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural brings two more soulmates together.</p>
<p>This could be a stand alone, you don't have to read the rest of the series if you don't want to. Also there isn't really any dom/sub stuff in this, just mentions of their designations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Crazy Coincidence

Misha and Jensen sat in the green room chatting with Rob Benedict about some of the cosplays they have seen. 

Jensen looked up from their conversation “Oh awesome Rich! Have you met Rob yet?”

Both Rich and Rob blinked a little then shook their heads.

Richard cleared his throat, “Um no, I haven’t yet. Hi, I’m Richard Speight Junior. I um, it's nice to meet you.” he held his hand out to the sub, making it more obvious he was a dom because it showed which wrist had his cuff on better.

Rob stood and shook his hand “Yeah, it’s nice to meet you too, I’m Robert Benedict.”

Misha and Jensen looked at each other, confused as to why they introduced themselves with their full names that people barely ever used.

Rich swallowed a little, “Can I uh, speak to you in the hall, Rob?”

“Yeah, yeah, I was um, I was going to ask you the same thing.”

They both stepped out of the room and realization crossed the faces of the other two men.

Misha smiled “Think they are?”

“I mean, they could be, Rob and Rich are pretty common names, but on your wrist there is always something that distinguishes the name right?” Jensen shrugged.

Misha nodded “That’s true, I hope they are though. They are good guys and deserve good partners.”

Jensen took Misha’s hand in his own, “I agree.”

They sat and talked a little until they heard the door open again. They looked over to see the two men holding hands and grinning.

Rob had slightly glistening eyes, “I guess we better thank you for introducing us Jensen.”

The younger sub shook his head, “Nah, you would have met anyways. Congrats guys.”

Rich chuckled, “I mean what a crazy coincidence that so many of us have found our soul mates because of supernatural.”

Misha laughed and nodded “I guess it just a really great show to be a part of.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update this series, I am starting a form of rotation so I should be able to update more often. Maybe. Assuming it works.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs and send me prompts if you want! It will make it easier for me to update if I have ideas!
> 
> Comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
